


The Gift

by Kaleidoscope_Carousel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleidoscope_Carousel/pseuds/Kaleidoscope_Carousel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charming is not very good at this whole birthday present thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

“A frisbee.” The two words are less of a statement than a condemnation. “You seriously bought me a frisbee for my birthday.” Ruby’s arms are crossed in front of her chest and she taps her foot impatiently against the hardwood floor of Snow and Charming’s apartment, where her birthday celebrations are in full swing.

Charming himself is holding the offending plastic object in his hands looking as sheepish as only a former shepherd boy can. Ruby turns her gaze to Snow standing by her husband. She, too, has her arms crossed and is shaking her head at the man. “Honestly Red, I had no idea what he was planning. He said he wanted to get you a gift just from him this year because apparently I never let him do any of the planning. I think we’ve just figured out why.” Ruby and Snow share a look born of long-suffering commiseration.

“Look, I’m sorry. I thought it was a nice idea, we could go out and play with it and…” Charming’s sentence drags to a close as he catches the way Ruby’s eyebrows rise and her mouth drops open in disbelief.

“I don’t believe this. I’m a wolf, not some border collie!”

“And that right there is our cue to leave, sorry Red. I think we’ll go see if we can’t get Henry back to bed. I think I can see him by the stairs, and it’s way past his bedtime. This way, James. Leave that thing on the table, would you?” Snow steers a rueful Charming away from the birthday girl, and towards Henry who is not doing a very good job of trying to sneak away to hide. “C’mon kiddo,” Ruby hears Snow shout, “you should be in bed, and I know you have homework to do tomorrow because I assigned it.”

“Awww man!” The kid groans but does as his grandparents ask, and dutifully turns and trudges upstairs, Snow and Charming taking up the rear.

As Ruby watches them go, she feels the soft pressure of a chin against her shoulder, and warm arms snaking around her middle. “Bonjour, ma belle,” she whispers softly and covers the arms with her own. She feels laughter against her back, and a voice murmur against her neck.

“You know French is just a name. I don’t actually speak it.”

“I know, but you love it when I do.” Ruby spins within the embrace and comes face to face with Belle. “And I love that I can call you beautiful and by your name all in the same word.” She presses a soft kiss to Belle’s lips. “Hi.”

“Hi to you, too.” Belle smiles up at Ruby. “You weren’t really angry at Charming, were you? He just wanted to do something nice for your birthday. It’s not really his fault he’s so clueless.” Ruby laughs.

“Nah, not really. I just like giving him a hard time. He really does need to learn to think things through sometimes, though. Snow will reassure him, and I’ll talk to him later, too.” Even though they are standing incredibly close, Ruby can’t help but run her hands up and down Belle’s arms, from her shoulders, down to where her hands grip Ruby’s waist. “He gives as good as he gets, though. I probably should watch out for my payback over the next little while.”

“Oh great, maybe I should stay away from you to avoid being caught up in the crossfire.” Ruby can’t help but kiss Belle again, because of the way the light shines in her hair, because of the way she’s smiling, just because. Ruby grins, and briefly breaks away from Belle’s hold to pick the frisbee up from where it landed forlornly on the coffee table.

“Maybe, but what do you say we go out tomorrow and I teach you how to play Ultimate?” Belle’s smile just gets wider.

“You’re on.”


End file.
